


Experimenting at Home

by MayorHaggar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Walking In On Someone, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Ed accidentally walks in on Winry naked. When she feels how it affects him, she decides some equivalent exchange and experimentation is in order.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Experimenting at Home

Winry Rockbell thought nothing of walking out of the bath and back to her bedroom without any clothes on. The only eyes that might see her nude body belonged to Granny and Den, and neither of them would care. Granny would just be happy that she’d finally washed off some of the grime and sweat that she worked up while working on her automail, and Den would bark and wag his tail hoping for some food. Nothing to worry about.

Little did she know that she and Granny had company today. A pair of familiar visitors had dropped by unannounced while she was in the bath, and one of them had come up to her room looking for her.

“Winry, are you in— _here_?”

Winry whirled around in fright at the sudden voice, and standing in the open doorway (open because she hadn’t thought to close it), was Edward Elric. Her immediate thought when she saw him was that he must have gotten into a bad fight and he needed her to repair his automail, but at least in her quick once-over it didn’t look like there were any obvious broken parts. That was good.

His face went bright red as he stared at her, and that was when Winry’s brain caught up with the situation and she remembered that she was standing completely naked in her room. Ed was seeing _everything_.

“ _Edward_!” she hissed. He was still standing there, still staring at her! Didn’t he have any shame?!

“W-Winry, I, u-uh, I didn’t mean to!” he stammered.

“ _Then why are you still looking?!_ ” She put her hands on her hips, unknowingly striking quite an attractive if stern pose as she did so.

“My legs won’t move!” he said.

“It’s not your _legs_ I’m worried about! It’s your _eyes_!”

With Edward not moving and not looking away, the logical thing for Winry to do would have been to hurry over, grab her clothes and get dressed, or at the very least to use her arms to cover herself up as best she could. But she, much like Ed, was not in a rational frame of mind right now. Whereas Ed’s mind had been turned to mush by the naked body of his best friend from childhood, Winry’s mind was so filled with humiliation and anger that she couldn’t see the clearest way out of this situation. Instead of going to get some clothes, covering up or even turning away from him (though this would have given him a new view to admire in the form of her bare ass), she charged straight for him in an attempt to physically shove him out of her room.

The sight of a naked girl running towards him, certain female parts of her bouncing along with her, finally drove Ed into action. He waved his arms in front of him frantically.

“Winry, hey, don’t!” he said. She didn’t hear him. She charged straight for him, intent on removing her peeping friend from her room. But while she might have more strength than most girls, she still wasn’t strong enough to move Ed back so easily. He put his arms out to stop her, and in the process his hands wound up right on her breasts. That flustered them both even more, and the end result of it all saw their legs get tangled. They fell to the floor, Ed landing on his back painfully while Winry at least had his body to cushion the blow.

Their rough landing knocked a bit of sense back into Winry, who blushed at the compromising situation they’d wound up in.

“What the hell are you doing here, Ed?!” she asked. She wasn’t angry anymore, at least not _too_ much. Now embarrassment was the primary emotion overtaking her.

“Al and I were nearby, so we thought we’d come back and take a little break on our hunt for the Philosopher’s Stone,” he said.

“I didn’t mean that!” she said. “What are you doing in my room?!”

“You didn’t come down to see us, and Granny said you were probably up here,” he said. “I didn’t mean to walk in on you, honest!”

“Hmph.” Winry sat up with a huff and covered her breasts with her arms, confident that her groin wouldn’t be visible to him with how they were sitting. She actually believed him; she didn’t think Ed had walked in on her naked intentionally. It wasn’t in character for him, and aside from that, it wasn’t like he’d ever shown any interest in her like that. She was just his childhood best friend. For him that had probably been no more exciting than walking in on Al would have been, if Al had still had his regular body instead of having to walk around in that suit of armor at least. She wasn’t angry with him anymore, but she was still annoyed and humiliated. “I guess I won’t hit you with my wrench this time.” Instead she would just pray for the ground to open up and swallow her whole, because she didn’t see how she was ever going to recover from the humiliation she’d just been through.

“Thanks,” he said, but when she looked down at him she noticed he was grimacing and looking off to the side. It was strange that he hadn’t been able to look away from her body before when it would have made things at least moderately less awkward, but now he couldn’t even look into her eyes when they were talking more normally.

“Ed?” She cocked her head, confused. “Something wrong?”

“Nope, nothing’s wrong,” he said, and then he chuckled awkwardly. “Nothing wrong at all, Winry, so why don’t you get off of me and put some clothes on and we can pretend this all never happened, huh?”

At first she was about to do exactly that. If he was willing to pretend this never happened and they never had to bring it up again or tell anyone about it that seemed like as good an outcome as she could hope for. It would probably still be weird between the two of them for at least a little while, but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t recover from.

But then she realized what had him acting so awkward all of a sudden. She’d calmed herself down with the thought that Ed thought of her as just a friend, someone he had no interest in sexually and thus not someone he would ever intentionally peep on or stare at, but she was now given evidence to the contrary. There was something stiff poking against her, and though Winry had never seen or felt it before, she wasn’t ignorant as to what it was. Her parents had died before she was old enough to be ready for that talk, but Granny wasn’t about to let her granddaughter be uneducated on the subject. It had been one of the most uncomfortable conversations of Winry’s entire life, but she knew all about the basics of sex, and she knew what it meant when a man’s penis got hard enough that she could feel it pressing against her. That was no surprise to her.

The bigger surprise was that Ed would be aroused by her. Winry had been so convinced that her attraction towards him was entirely one-sided, but it seemed that she wasn’t the only one who had noticed their best friend had grown up and liked what they saw. Her cheeks flushed with slight embarrassment at the knowledge that Ed’s eyes hadn’t looked at her body and seen a friend, but a woman. But embarrassment was quickly squashed by her intrigue and curiosity.

“You’re going to need to make this up to me, Ed,” she said, smiling down at him while continuing to sit on him.

“Of course, of course!” he said quickly. “I’ll do whatever you want, Winry! Just get off of me and get dressed!”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “I’m not going to do that. I’ve always been curious to experiment on a penis. A real one, I mean, not a toy shaped like one.”

“Experiment? You want to _experiment_ on my—on, uh, down there?!” he whispered, sounding horrified. Winry laughed.

“Not like that, silly,” she said. “I’m not going to take it apart and put it back together like it’s a piece of machinery. I just want to see how it works and what it feels like, but there aren’t many options here in Resembool.” Not many options that she actually wanted to explore, anyway. “And since you feel _very_ ready, this is how you’re going to make it up to me.”

“This can’t be real,” Ed whispered as she scooted down his body and her hands undid his pants and began to tug them down his legs.

“It’s very real, Ed,” Winry said as she made it to his underwear. “This is how you’re going to make it up to me. I think it’s only fair after you saw me naked and even touched my boobs.”

“I didn’t mean to!” he said.

“Maybe not, but you still did it,” she said. “You played with my boobs, so I think it’s more than fair that you let me play with your penis too. Who knows, you might even like it.” She pulled his underwear off next, and his erect cock popped out to meet her. “Maybe I will too,” she said, doing her best not to let her surprise show.

She had no practical experience to compare it to, but based on Granny’s blunt stories as well as the things she’d heard and the books she’d read in the back room of the library when she was in Central, she was pretty sure Ed’s cock was well above average. He might be short, but his smaller frame had not affected the growth of his penis at all. Maybe any of the milk she’d actually gotten him to drink had gone straight to his crotch. The thought nearly made her giggle, but she kept Granny’s warnings about men and their fragile egos in mind. Her giggling at her first sight of Ed’s penis would probably give him anxiety issues, and that wasn’t what she needed right now.

Winry took Ed into her hand and gave his cock an experimental squeeze, testing its firmness while taking care not to grip him _too_ hard. She ran her thumb across the swollen head curiously, and Ed’s sudden sharp gasp told her that he must be really sensitive there.

“Let me know if I do anything that doesn’t feel good,” she said. Ed’s mouth was agape as if he couldn’t quite believe this was happening, but he managed to give her a slight nod. At least he wasn’t trying to talk her out of this anymore like the foolish boy he was.

After rubbing the head of his cock for a little bit, Winry decided to start moving her hand down, though not before licking her hand to provide a bit of lubrication. Penises, much like machines, needed a bit of lubing up before they could be used properly. Once she felt he was sufficiently lubricated she started to pump his cock in her hand.

She went slowly at first, more out of curiosity than our of any lack of confidence, but when she saw that he seemed to be enjoying himself she started to move faster. Her hand stroked him from the tip of his cock down to the base, and Ed did not speak up to tell her she was doing anything wrong. The only noises he made were these little breathy gasps that she found adorable, so Winry kept going.

She was careful not to take this too far though. She’d been cautioned that a man would probably finish very quickly the first time they did something sexual with another person, and though Winry didn’t know everything that Ed and Al got up to during their travels she was convinced that Ed had no more sexual experience than she did, which was to say none at all. She also knew that there were only a finite number of times a man could orgasm before he couldn’t get erect again for quite some time, and some of them might only be able to get one out. However many times Ed might be able to get hard, she didn’t want to waste any of them by having him finish in her hand. There were still so many things she wanted to try as part of her experiment.

Ed sighed in disappointment when her hand stopped moving, but it turned into a gasp of surprise when she changed her position and brought her head up close to his penis. Winry just stared at him for a few seconds, looking his cock up and down from this closer position. While she'd been led to believe that it would not exactly be an attractive sight, Winry felt her nipples harden as she stared at Ed from up close. He was so hard (hard for _her_!), and this closer view made it even clearer that it would be a mistake to underestimate what Ed was hiding underneath his clothes just because he was short. Winry had a very long, wide and capable new toy on her hands, and just like she always did whenever she got something new to work on, she jumped in to test it out with the eager curiosity of an engineer.

She began slowly and simply, kissing and licking around the head of his penis, and Ed's gasps confirmed her earlier belief about that being a very sensitive area for him. She kissed her way down below the head, and her lips and tongue took their time in exploring his cock as she progressed towards the base. She'd already taken these same paths with her hand, but now she got to retrace her steps with her mouth and learn his taste as well as she'd gotten to know the feel of the first (and possibly only?) penis she'd ever held in her hand. 

"Feel good, Ed?" she asked, looking up at him as she nuzzled her face against the side of his cock and rubbed it against her skin.

"Y-yeah," he said. "It feels really _good_!"

His sentence finished in a high-pitched whimper because Winry leaned her head in and kissed one of his testicles. That hadn't been anything she'd been told or read about; she was just following her own instincts and experimenting a bit now. Since it got such a strong reaction out of him, she followed it up by taking his ball between her lips and sucking on it. Ed groaned in response, so she sucked it for a bit longer and then went over and repeated the process on his other testicle.

"I'm guessing that felt pretty good too," she said, grinning up at him. He could only nod at her, and his golden eyes were wide. "Let's see how good this feels then."

Winry kissed her way back up his cock, finishing with a wet smooch on the sensitive head. Once she was there she moved on to the next stage of her experiment, and it was one she had been looking forward to since pretty much the moment she'd first gotten his underwear off.

She took Ed's cock into her mouth and started to suck on it. Just as during all of her previous stages, she spent a bit of time focusing on the tip at first, just suckling at it before she worried about taking any more of him in. Ed gasped, and she saw his flesh hand clench into a fist on her floor as he felt her lips around the tip of his penis. Winry's eyes were bright. If she hadn't already been pretty sure Ed was a virgin like she was, this would have confirmed it in her mind. She was happy to share her firsts with him, and equally happy that he was sharing his with her.

Speaking of firsts, Winry met the challenge of giving her first blowjob with determination. The art of sucking a penis was something she had done a fair bit of reading up on when she was alone, and she was so happy to get the chance to finally try out some of the things she'd read. She slowly slid her lips down his cock while her hand wrapped around him and led the way.

Winry had to be careful not to let her curiosity and her desire to try out new things get the better of her. While she absolutely intended to get every inch of Ed's cock inside of her mouth before she was done, she could not get ahead of herself and try to speed the process along. She had to be deliberate about this; she had to work her way up to it.

It didn't come easily. Despite the reading she'd done this was still Winry's first time with a cock in her mouth, and Ed's was a pretty large one to start off with. But she did not let that stop her. It took some stops and starts, and once or twice she had to pull back so she didn't gag, but Winry had never been one to give up easily. She kept pushing forward with her mouth, and eventually she succeeded in taking him all the way down. She had to pull back quickly when her gag reflex kicked in, but she went right back in and did it again, and this time she actually managed to hold her head there for a few seconds before her body forced her back.

"Are you impressed with me for fitting it all?" she asked, grinning at Ed. All she got in response was a groan, but that was good enough for her. She was proud of her achievement, but now it was time for her to focus on making Ed feel good. No matter what happened between them after today, she wanted him to think back to this time, his first time, their first time and remember how well she had gotten him off with her mouth.

Winry tried out a few different techniques, trying to figure out what felt right to her. A simple up and down vertical bobbing of his head seemed to please Ed well enough, but Winry was too curious to stick with only that. She tried out all sorts of things with her tongue; one minute it was twisting in circles around the tip of his penis, the next she would pull out and lick him from tip to base while she gave the rest of her mouth a break, and the next she might go low and return her tongue to his balls.

Ed liked having his balls played with and he enjoyed it when she bobbed her head and took his cock deep, but the more Winry tried out the more convinced she became that the key to making him really happy remained right where she'd started. As much as he seemed to like everything else, his loudest and most enthusiastic reactions all came when she paid attention to the tip of his cock. So after she'd satisfied her curiosity and tried out some of the various techniques she was interested in, she switched approaches and all of her effort and attention was redirected to that most sensitive part of his penis.

She licked it with the top side of her tongue, she pursed her lips and kissed it all over, she took it into her mouth and suckled on it and she carefully rubbed it with her fingers. Whatever Winry did from that point on was sent straight at the head of his cock, and the way Ed began to groan helplessly was all the encouragement she needed to be sure that she had chosen wisely. She kept at it, and she was rewarded for her efforts when Ed could finally take no more.

"W-Winry, I'm not gonna be able to last much longer!" he said. She was impressed that he managed to get that out in between his groans, and also impressed that he'd lasted as long as he had during the first blowjob he'd ever received. Winry's only response was to make eye contact with him while she deliberately suckled his tip. While she appreciated the warning, this experiment would not be complete until she got her first taste of semen.

"I'm not kidding, Winry!" he managed. Winry, still keeping her eyes on his, responded by not only continuing to suckle his tip but now reached out to rub his balls as well. The added stimulation pushed Ed over the edge, and he went off inside of her mouth with a powerless grunt. Winry kept her lips sealed around his head so she could sample his taste.

She stayed in place patiently and swallowed it down. She decided that while it wasn't a flavor she would pay to taste or anything, it wasn't awful either. Her next discovery was that he produced more of it than she had been expecting, and though she tried her best, there was too much and it came too fast for her to hold out until the end and swallow it all. She had no choice but to pull her mouth off of his cock, and the final few blasts of cum landed on her face. Two caught her on the cheeks, while the last ended up around her chin.

Ed, sighing heavily as he came down from his pleasure, suddenly sat bolt upright when he noticed what had happened at the end.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" he said. She sat up as well, and he flinched as if expecting to be struck. But her hand went not to his face, but her own.

"Don't worry about it," she said. She gathered some of his cum on her fingers, popped them into her mouth and sucked them clean.

"You're not mad?" Ed asked hesitantly.

"Nope!" she said cheerfully. She stood up, stood over him and held her hand down. "But you're going to return the favor."

He said nothing but allowed her to lead him over to her bed, and when she climbed in, got down on her back and spread her legs, he understood how he was going to return the favor. She saw him swallow deeply and lick his lips in obvious nervousness, but he pulled his shirt over his head so he was completely naked (when had he gotten so muscular and why had she never noticed or appreciated it when working on his automail?) Once that was done he climbed into the bed with her and got down on his belly between her legs. His own legs dangled over the edge, but Ed wasn't there for rest or comfort. He was there to take care of her and return the favor for the pleasure she'd just given him.

"I've never done this before," he admitted, blushing. " _Any_ of this."

"Me neither, Ed," she said, smiling warmly at him as his head looked up at her from between her thighs. "Just play around and do your best. I'll let you know if you do anything I don't like."

He nodded, licked his lips again and dove in. Winry gasped when she felt his fingers touch her down there, and when his lips made first contact it became even more real to her. For the first time, someone else was between her legs and was going to touch her, lick her, and do all of the things she'd looked forward to a guy doing. That the guy doing it was the same guy who always seemed to pop into her head when she imagined this moment only made it better.

Ed didn't seem to have done as much reading on this subject as she had, because his touches and his licks were tentative and awkward at first. He didn't really know what to do. At first he rubbed her too lightly for her to enjoy, as if he was afraid she would break, and then he rubbed her so hard that it was painful. But she took him by the wrist and guided him on how she liked to touch herself, and she got him to move away from trying to shove his tongue inside of her and fuck her with it and instead focus on swiping around, and against, her clit. He heard how she moaned when he did that, and much like she had when playing around with his tip, he seemed to realize this was the area he should be focusing on.

Before long Winry was able to stop guiding Ed and simply relax and enjoy what he was doing. He might not have had much clue what he was doing when he first started, but as could probably be expected from someone who had become the youngest state alchemist in history, he proved to be a quick learner. He got into the swing of things rapidly once she showed him what she liked, and she didn't need to say a word to him to get him to do what she wanted.

Even when he moved on from the precise movements she'd guided him to, he kept what he'd learned in mind. Having his mind working independently and using his knowledge in different ways felt even better for Winry, and she knew it wasn't going to be long until he got her to cum. She'd already been excited from the blowjob and the heat of the moment, and Ed's rapidly improving technique was pushing her straight to the edge. When he switched things up on her by licking at her pussy while his automail hand went to her clit, the shock of the familiar metal she'd put so much time and effort into now being used to pleasure her was too much for Winry to take. She cried out in surprise and in pleasure as she came all over Ed.

She was breathing heavily as she struggled to comprehend what had just happened, and how much better it had felt than anything she'd ever done on her own. When she opened her eyes Ed was on his knees next to her, and his smile reminded her of how she'd felt when she sucked his cock and got him off. He was proud of himself, and he had every right to be.

"So did I return the favor, Winry?" he asked, grinning in that way he did when he was teasing her. She chuckled.

"I think you've proven to me that the equivalent exchange stuff you're always going on about is very real," she said, and that made him laugh too. She was happy that they could still joke around after what they'd just done; it told her that introducing sex into their relationship wasn't going to screw up their dynamic. That was good, because she wasn't done yet.

She sat up and lunged at him much like she had earlier on, but this time she wasn't trying to shove a peeping intruder out of her room. This time she was tackling her prey and pinning him down to her bed. Ed's breath was knocked out of him as his back hit the bed, and Winry quickly straddled his hips.

"But we're not done yet," she said. "There's still one more first I want to give you today." As she got herself into position above his cock, which was once again erect after the eroticism of eating her out, there could be no question about what her intentions were. Ed knew what she was about to do.

" _Yes_ ," he said, and the raw _need_ in his voice made Winry shiver. He wanted this as much as she did, and that was saying something.

Winry lowered her hips slowly, and she and Ed shared a groan and a meaningful look into each others’ eyes as they felt her slide his cock into her. Ed was inside of his first woman, and Winry had a penis inside of her for the first time ever. It was an incredible moment for both of them, and for Winry at least it was made all the more incredible since it was Ed.

“Oh, _Winry_ ,” he said. His hands went to her hips and he looked up at her in a daze. She smiled. Maybe they were the same. Maybe this felt even better for him because it was her body his cock was penetrating. 

She had to hold herself back from slamming all the way down in her haste. As much as she would have loved to plunge forward right away, she knew she had to be careful here. She wasn’t a stranger to having something inside of her; the lack of eligible young men in Resembool had forced her to get creative with some of her tools. But this was her first cock, and Ed was without question bigger than anything she’d tried inserting in the past. She couldn’t take him lightly. She needed to give herself time to adjust.

Even the simplest wiggling of her hips and the slightest bit of penetration felt very good to Winry anyway. This was what she’d been daydreaming about for so long; this was the real thing. This was _sex_. It was exhilarating!

Looking down into Ed’s eyes let her know that he was feeling just as awed by all of this as she was. It felt so right to be here like this, with him. She couldn’t imagine a better first time than pinning Edward Elric to her bed and looking down into his face as she slowly rocked her hips on top of him.

Well, she _could_ imagine it feeling even better if she put a little more into it, and that was what she slowly but surely worked towards. She went a little faster and took him a little deeper as she bounced on him, and eventually she got to the point where she was dropping down with enough force that her ass smacked against his thighs loud enough to be heard over the sounds of his groans and her sighs. It was one of the greatest sounds Winry had ever heard. It was the sound of her shedding her virginity forever, and doing it with the young man who meant so much to her.

Ed’s flesh hand remained on her hip, but his automail hand drifted up towards her breasts. He cupped her flesh in his metal hand, and when one of the cold digits brushed across her sensitive nipple Winry couldn’t help but cry out at the sensation. He yanked the hand off of her like he’d just been burned.

“Sorry,” he said quietly. “It feels so good that I wasn’t thinking. I’m sure that was too cold.” He stared at his automail hand and frowned at it, and Winry _hated_ that look. That was _her_ automail; it was her greatest creation! She wanted him to look at that automail arm she’d worked so hard on and smile. She wanted him to trust that arm when he left here with his brother and they continued on their dangerous journey to get their original bodies back. But more than that, she wanted him to know that she accepted him, all of him. She accepted what he’d done and who he was, and she would support him and be there for him in whatever way he needed her, automail or no automail. No matter what he needed from her, she would be there to give it to him.

“It’s okay,” she said. She put both hands around his automail arm and guided it to her chest, directly over her heart. “I like it. You don’t need to be afraid about touching me.”

He smiled at her, and everything got far more heated and passionate from then on. Winry didn’t feel in control of her own body anymore. It was like there was something else guiding her now, and she was just along for the ride. Her hips rose and fell in his lap, she rocked and wiggled and moved her body however she could as she tried to get as close to Edward Elric as she could possibly get.

Both of his hands roamed around her body, flesh and automail exploring her at will. He squeezed her ass, played with her breasts, stroked her tummy and back and even reached between her legs to rub at her clit. But it was where they wound up at the end that she liked best of all. He wrapped both arms around her body and pulled her down on top of him, and they kissed on the lips. She giggled against his mouth when she realized that they’d used their mouths to get each other off, and she’d mounted his cock and taken him for a ride that was about to reach a very enjoyable end, yet this was their first kiss, or at least the first kiss that hadn’t been the innocent peck on the cheek of children. They were doing everything completely out of order, but it didn’t really bother her. They didn’t do anything conventionally anyway, so why should their sex lives be any different?

Winry couldn’t continue her full bouncing like this, but breaking away from Ed’s lips wasn’t even an option. She was still able to move her lower body up and down and wiggle her hips around well enough to finish what she’d started though. Ed pulled his lips off of hers far too soon for her liking, making her groan in disappointment.

“Winry, I’m close,” he whispered.

Winry shook her head in a huff, annoyed at him for interrupting their kiss for something so silly. She claimed his lips once again, and the childhood best friends continued to kiss as her lower body kept moving and forced Ed to release for a second time. Once again she could appreciate his attempt to warn her, but he needed to learn that there was nothing he could do that would upset her. Now that they’d crossed over from friends into lovers, there was nothing she wouldn’t let him do and nowhere she wouldn’t let him cum.

She had been very close to the end as well, and driving Ed to orgasm and taking his cum inside of her pussy took care of the rest. The automail mechanic moaned into his mouth as she came for the second time that day. As nice as it had felt when he used his mouth and fingers to get her off, her climax was even more intense this time. Winry had never felt anything like it in her life. She had no control over it and just let it wash over her body. As much as she’d heard and read about sex, she honestly hadn’t expected it could ever feel _this_ good.

The one thing Winry knew was that she wanted more of it. She wanted to feel that feeling as much as possible for the rest of her life. And as the heat of the moment passed and she dismounted his spent cock, she felt more sure than ever that Edward Elric was who she wanted to share that feeling with, not just today but every day.

“Thanks for coming back home,” she said after a couple of minutes of silence. They were on their backs, side by side, and her left hand held onto his automail right hand, fingers interlocked with metal.

“We won’t be staying for long,” he said, looking over at her in worry. But she just smiled.

“I know,” she said. Edward wouldn’t be able to settle down until he’d undone the mistakes of his youth. She knew it was more for Al’s sake than his own that he could not rest. He wouldn’t quit until Al had his body back, and she wouldn’t ask him to. “But it’s still your home.”

It was a home she hoped to settle down with him in someday, but until then, until his quest was done, she would be there to welcome him home any time he stopped by. She would support him in every way possible, whether with automail repair or with anything else he wanted from her. And when he was done, she would be here, waiting to welcome him home for good.

“It is,” he agreed, smiling and closing his eyes. “I’m home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
